


你想谈就谈吧

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace





	1. 1

战争结束好几年了，和平时期基地的管理并不那么严格。但逐渐靠近堂本光一办公室的秘书依然紧张得直冒冷汗，他走到门前，深吸了口气，敲门进去。堂本光一坐在书桌后，从电脑屏幕上抬起头看他。秘书冲他点点头：“堂本委员。”

“什么事？”

秘书又吸一口气，一咬牙道：“对方点名要跟您谈。”

堂本光一皱了皱眉头：“谁？”

“就是那位正向委员会上诉的律师。”秘书说，“他代表Omega向委员会要求平权，提出应该修正性别平等法规，上次开会您应该听说了？”

男人的神情变得有些窘迫，不知该不该承认自己开会都在走神。秘书看出来了，善解人意地继续解释：“委员会不想接受他的上诉，但现在Omega的声浪很强，委员长不希望引起……骚乱。”

“所以想私下和他和解？”

“是的。”

而那名最近掀起一番浪潮的Omega，听了委员长转达的话，只挑了挑眉毛，说可以是可以，只有一个条件。

“他点名要跟我谈？”

“……是的。”

堂本光一愕然地瞪着秘书，秘书露出个比哭还难看的笑。堂本光一战后一直挂着委员的头衔，实际却很少管事，大多数时候还是做他本职的军队工作。至于性别平权，他也只在报纸电视上听过一点，实在谈不上了解。对方点名要跟他谈，他却不知道能谈什么。

堂本光一用电脑查了点什么，然后从座位上站起来，扯了扯西装说：“那我出去一下。”

秘书以为他是要去找委员长推掉这份工作，没想到堂本光一接着说：“今天他有个案子开庭，我去趟高等法院。”

堂本光一懒得找事，但也不怕事。既然对方点名要他谈，他就去会一会。

 

堂本光一到法院的时候，旁听席已经快坐满了。他在角落坐下，和平时期没几个人能认出他，倒也自在。

到了开庭时间，原告席上坐一个西装革履的Alpha，对面，面色发白的Omega慢慢走到被告席坐下。他身边的律师，留一丝不苟的黑发，穿着西装打着领带，伸手扶了扶他。那就是点名要找堂本光一的律师，但他现在看来，显然没心思想谈判的事，原告律师正义正言辞读着起诉书。

“被告违反性别保护法第四十二条规定，于夜间十二点后在前述道路走动，以至吸引原告，发生关系，并在事后公然对原告进行谩骂侮辱，严重侵害原告名誉权……”

被告席上的律师几不可见地哼了一声，若不是堂本光一一直盯着他，大概注意不到。被告的Omega已是面无血色，低着头一言不发，对面的每一句话都宛如实体，重重打在他的脊背上，令他直不起腰。等到对方终于读完，那律师轻轻拍了拍他的后背，吸一口气，打开了麦克风。

“我有几个问题想问原告。”他的声调并不强硬，态度却很坚定，“请问原告与我的委托人发生关系时，他是否明确拒绝？”

对方律师刚想答话，被那原告制止了。Alpha自己打开麦克风，说：“他那时正在发情，你也是Omega，你觉得他有没有拒绝？”

法官没出声，示意双方继续。堂本光一皱了皱眉头，不知高等法院怎么容得下这样阴阳怪气的发言。被告律师也挑了挑眉毛，然后他说：“那我换个问题。”

堂本光一：……

“请问原告，是否见到发情的Omega就要身体力行替别人解决问题？”

法官锤子一敲，道：“请被告律师不要带个人情绪发问。”

被告律师嘴角一扬，竟然笑了，他点点头，说：“那我不问了。”

堂本光一：……

被告代理人席位上的男人站起身来，踱步到法庭中央，不急不缓地开了口：“我的委托人曾在两年前接受了信息素抑制手术，根据医生诊断，他手术效果良好。也就是说，从生理角度来说，他并不会进入发情期。”

然后他对原告一笑：“如果他当晚真不慎发情，那么请原告回忆一下，我的委托人的信息素是什么味道？”

原告席上的男人冷了脸，硬邦邦地说：“我不记得了。”

“当然，当晚的事情一定给您留下了沉重的心理负担，产生记忆偏差也很正常。”律师善解人意地点点头，“毕竟对一个有良知的人来说，在公共场合性侵一名失去行为能力的Omega，并造成对方多处软组织挫伤及淤青，的确该留下阴影。”

原告没有出声，法官清了清嗓子：“请被告律师阐述自己的观点。”

“好的法官。”他吸了口气，接着说，“我的委托人当晚由于醉酒，深夜晕倒在事故发生地，且并未发情，而原告路过时，就不顾其反对，对他进行性侵及暴力伤害。事后我方委托人因不堪屈辱，在自己的社交媒体平台攻击原告是……”

他停顿片刻，然后像是终于想起了台词似的“啊”了一声，转过身去对着那个Alpha道：“丧尽天良的禽兽，不知廉耻的畜生。”

他讲话慢条斯理，几个字咬得格外清晰，堂本光一低下头，忍住笑意。

“当然，这番人身攻击的言论并不合适，但我希望陪审团认识到我的委托人所受的伤害，做出公正的判决。”

原告面色铁青，不再说话。他的律师终于夺回发言权，站起来说：“但被告违反性别保护法第四十二条，深夜滞留街道在先，应对此后果负担全责。”

被告律师却没认真听他说话，目光扫过观众席，最终停在堂本光一这个方向，还露出个笑脸来，搞得堂本光一不知怎么耳尖发热。但律师很快移开了目光，面对陪审团道：“性别保护法，保护的本该是Omega，现在却成了Alpha施暴的保护伞。第四十二条规定，Omega不可在午夜后出现在公共街道，以免受伤之虞。这条法规设立的背景，是当时Omega伤害事件大幅上升，但施暴的Alpha依旧横行霸道，Omega反而被剥夺了夜间自由活动的权利。”

“原告以此毫无逻辑的法条为自己的无耻行径辩护，希望陪审团谨慎考虑。”

原告律师说：“性别保护法经投票通过设立，被告方律师此言是蔑视法律。”

堂本光一正琢磨这鬼法条是什么时候的，他当初有没有昏了头地投赞成票，被告律师就又开口了：“所谓投票通过，是指掌权的Alpha内部替没有话语权的Omega决定了命运吗？少数服从多数就是正确吗？是什么样的法律令受害者坐在被告席，而加害者洋洋自得？没有正确是非观的法律，不尊重也罢。”

这话说得掷地有声，媒体席的记者纷纷奋笔疾书，想必要出现在晚间新闻头版上了。席上来来回回又进行了几轮对话，堂本光一走了神，没听进去。最后陪审团合议达成一致，被告无罪，由原告负担本案诉讼所有费用。

 

结束后，堂本光一安静地站在楼梯口，听着刚才旁听席上的人一个个议论着往外走。等到人群几乎全部散去，他等的人终于出来了。堂本光一几乎没能认出他来，男人换掉了西装，穿一件长款的外套，刚才戴的居然是假发，这会儿取下来，露出微卷还染成棕色的头发。他拎着一个公文包，背上还挎一个包，大概装了方才的一身行头，笑着朝堂本光一走过来。

“堂本委员，看得满意吗？”

堂本光一不知这话怎么接，就没接，他礼貌地伸出手来：“你好。”

男人和他握了握手，说：“我没想到委员今天会来。”

“我也没想到堂本先生点名要和我谈。”堂本光一说，“我不认为我是法律或性别问题的专家。”

“我只是觉得我们都姓堂本，比较亲切。”叫堂本刚的律师说，“不过委员是个Alpha，今天我说的话，大概不太爱听？”

“没有。”堂本光一说，“那法条从我所在的委员会通过，我感到很惭愧。”

堂本刚愣了愣，显然是没想到他会这么说。

堂本光一接着说：“我只是担心，我对这些东西不太了解，不能很好地帮助你们完成诉求。”

……委员长如果听说手下已经倒戈敌方阵营，不知会不会气晕过去。

堂本刚收了那礼貌的笑，露出点真实的无可奈何来。

“但你可能是唯一一个，会想帮助我们的人。”

 

堂本光一不知对方对自己的盲目信任哪里来的，但他也的确没有辜负，所以不觉不安。他和堂本刚一起走出最高法院，友善地提出自己可以请司机送他一程。

堂本刚拒绝了他：“我自己开车来的。倒是堂本委员，如果司机还没来，要不我送你一程？”

Alpha堂本光一还是第一次要被一个Omega送，但他倒不反感：“你去哪里？顺路吗？”

堂本刚报了一个地址，然后笑起来，这次笑得更真心，两侧脸颊愉快地提起：“今晚有场live，我是主唱。”

堂本光一表现出得体的惊讶，问：“堂本律师业余爱好音乐？”

“哪里，哪里。”堂本刚谦虚地说，“搞乐队之余随便打打官司而已。”

……

太狂了，这Omega。

 

过了两天，堂本刚透过秘书约堂本光一晚上吃饭。堂本光一想了几秒，就让可怜的秘书推了和委员长的餐叙，并接受了堂本刚的邀请。

主要是既然接下这个工作，他就当然有义务多多了解情况。堂本光一义正言辞地想。至于对这个奇特的Omega感到十分好奇，只能算是次要原因。

堂本刚比他到得晚一点，一落座就道歉，说自己今天没开车，又遇上了电车人身事故。堂本光一当然没有怪他，让他快坐下，好奇地指着对方背上的大袋子，问：“吉他？”

“贝斯。”堂本刚笑，“今天带的是贝斯。”

这么两句简单的交谈，让饭局也严肃不起来了。堂本刚今天穿了件紫色背心，外面依然套的一个长外套，在堂本光一看来就是围了一块布，只是围得很好看。堂本光一也没穿西装，他解了两颗衬衫扣子，袖子挽上去，看起来随时可以修车拧螺丝。他们聊了些音乐，甚至聊了聊电视剧，直到餐后红酒上来，堂本刚才提起了主题。

“光一，”他们已经开始互相叫名字了，“你怎么看现在的性别平等法规？”

堂本光一抿了口红酒，舌尖微微发麻，低声说：“我这两天翻看了相关的法规，看起来都合理，平等的教育权，平等的工作权……我也说不上来哪里不对劲……”

“问你一个简单的问题，”堂本刚举着红酒杯，却没有喝，“你觉得Alpha和Omega法定假日一样，是平等吗？”

堂本光一点点头：“我想这算是一视同仁？”

“但除了接受过信息素抑制手术的群体，Omega每个月都要度过发情期。”堂本刚说，“你觉得他们不该拥有额外的假期？”

堂本光一看了他一会儿，点了点头：“很多事情我考虑不到。Omega还需要别的什么，希望后续我能帮你们…….”

堂本刚打断了他：“需要什么？”

“比如额外的假期，比如废除深夜禁令……”

“Omega要的平等，不是Alpha给的。”堂本刚的话很严肃，语调却很轻柔，像在点拨老友，“真正的平等，不是谁施舍的‘一视同仁’，而是真正的话语权，和决定自己命运的权利。“

“可……”

可立法机关没有Omega。

堂本光一愣住了。

堂本刚将自己的酒杯靠近他的，轻轻碰了碰，杯子发出清脆的碰撞声。

“合作愉快，光一。”

堂本光一依然没说话。

他看着坐在对面神色自若的男人，回忆起一些零散的片段。

他似乎以前就认识堂本刚。

 

TBC.


	2. 2

堂本光一出了一趟差，离开基地大半个月。堂本刚中间给他发过一次信息，说又有案子开庭，问他要不要来旁听，听说他归期未定，应了声“好的”，就再没来过消息。堂本光一忙得脚不沾地，还是抽空上网看了看这场庭审结果，堂本刚依旧是被告代理人，只是这次败诉了，之后还要二审。

回到基地，堂本光一桌上的报纸已经堆了厚厚一摞。当初他要秘书替他订了好几样报刊，比如《法制晚报》《今日说法》《性平论坛》等等，秘书面无表情地答应了，假装自己一点也不疑惑。

这会儿放在最上面的一张是《法制晚报》，头版上大大一张堂本刚的脸。堂本光一举起来，端详了老半天，依旧想不起对他的熟悉感从何而来，于是他又欣赏了一会儿堂本律师的眼睫毛，感叹油墨印刷技术不断进步，照片的质量也挺好，这才去看下面的字。

报纸上说，这位唯恐天下不乱的Omega律师，竟然支持堕胎，简直是毫无人性，草菅人命云云。堂本光一看得眉头紧皱，拿起手机要打电话，想了想又放下，按内线把秘书叫了进来。

秘书很快到了，问他有什么事。堂本光一大手一挥：“用基地内线给我转一下《法制晚报》编辑处。”

“……委员，我们不能干涉新闻自由。”

“谁说我要干涉了？”堂本光一莫名其妙地看着他，“我只是想问点问题。”

他倒真没有要以权压人的意思，只是不带上基地这个名头，别人恐怕根本懒得听他说话。

秘书很快把电话接通了，堂本光一接起来：“你好，我是《法制晚报》的读者，关于头版上堂本刚律师的新闻，我……”

那边的人马上说：“委员您放心，我们已经收到了堂本刚先生的意见。”

看来那位自己已经打过了。虽然不知道对方说了什么，莫名其妙成了靠山的堂本光一还是严厉的“嗯”了两声，嘱咐对面以后报新闻注意查证，就把电话给挂了。

可怜的秘书又收到堂本委员的任务，他一边打听堂本刚到底对《法制晚报》提了什么意见，一边盘算自己能不能辞职。

“委员，我查到了。堂本刚先生给《法制晚报》编辑部的留言是，”秘书清了清嗓子，毫无感情地念道，“下次能否写上我的乐队，头版广告挺值钱的，谢谢。”

……

“委员，还有事情吗？”

“……没有。”

 

天气已经很热了，本来就很烦躁的路人，看到一辆红色法拉利，觉得更热了，都忍不住翻了个白眼。堂本光一穿了身短袖牛仔裤，从车上下来，被太阳刺得忍不住皱眉头。

他联系了堂本刚，问新庭审的进展，堂本刚听起来很忙，说他有空的话可以来律师事务所详谈。堂本光一答应了，于是翘了一天班，自己开车跑了过去。

事务所里的空调很足，堂本光一松了口气。这里倒不像他想象的那么严肃，律师们桌上摆着一摞摞的卷宗，都急急忙忙的，步速和语速都很快。堂本刚正抓着一叠材料跟人说话，看见他进来，露出个笑脸，三言两语结束了谈话，向他走过来。

“光一，好久不见。”

“啊，嗯。”堂本光一有点局促，“在忙？”

“还好，准备得差不多了，明天开庭。”

“有把握吗？”

堂本刚带着他往会议室走，边推门边无奈地笑：“只能说我们做了完全的准备，把握是不可能有的。”

他让堂本光一坐下，接了杯水递过来，这才坐在他对面。堂本光一喝了口水，心里有些无措，他也不知该不该帮忙，或能不能帮忙，甚至不明白自己来能做些什么。

堂本刚倒是主动开口了：“想听听这个案子吗？”

“好。”他几乎迫不及待地应了。堂本刚看着他笑，他有点不好意思，“我看报纸说，是关于堕胎？”

“嗯。”堂本刚点点头，从一叠资料里抽出一张里递过去，上面是一个面容憔悴的女性Omega，“我的委托人是她。”

堂本光一拿过来，看到女人眼角的瘀伤，皱了眉头：“怎么回事。”

“她的丈夫长期家暴，她不堪忍受，上诉离婚，本来法院已经判离了……”

“她怀孕了？”

堂本刚点点头：“法院以‘为孩子考虑’为名，叫停了她的离婚手续。于是她偷偷堕了胎，然后她丈夫反过来告了她。”

“……”

“有时你们Alpha的无耻程度真是超乎我想象。”

堂本光一想反驳又一时语塞，抬头瞪着他半天憋出一句：“我又不是他。”

堂本刚笑了，走过来坐到他身边，把椅子拉得离他近了一点，将手上的资料推到中间摊开，要他一起看：“这是一审的庭审记录。”

上面详细记述了双方的交谈，原告谴责被告私自做决定打掉孩子，残害生命，背叛婚姻。被告律师说，难道生出孩子来让你一起打吗？

堂本光一忍不住扭头看了旁边的人一眼，堂本刚也对他一笑：“又被法官警告了。”

堂本光一笑了一声，低头继续看。最终陪审团认为，原告方家暴有错，但并不能为被告私自打掉孩子开脱，判决被告赔偿原告精神损失费用。

“但这不合理啊。”堂本光一说，“家暴的人才是加害者。”

“可她私自打掉孩子，违反法律也是事实。”

堂本光一停了片刻，想起堂本刚那句“没有正确是非观的法律，不尊重也罢”，看来这次没能打动陪审团。

“我知道报纸把我写成了恶人。”堂本刚垂下眼睛，收拾桌上的材料，“但我并不是蔑视胎儿的生命，只是对很多Omega来说，生下孩子，要的可能是自己的命。社会发展至今，我不认为母爱是‘以命换命’。”

“我知道。”

堂本刚将资料合拢，在桌上叩了两下，整理对齐：“我并不是鼓励堕胎，但每个Omega都应该有决定的权利。”

“我知道。”堂本光一说，“我知道报纸是乱写。”

堂本刚叹了口气，向后一仰，靠在椅子上：“那堂本委员觉得，反堕胎的法条能不能修一下呀？”

堂本光一：……我能说不吗。

 

那次的庭审堂本光一都没得空去，灵光的秘书倒是主动向他汇报了进展，说这个案子败了，被告赔了一笔钱，并允诺不追究家暴责任，而原告则答应与她离婚。算是换来了自由身。

堂本光一不知这算不算个好结果，但这事情无疑又上了《性平论坛》。接受采访的堂本刚律师表示，他追求正义，但更尊重委托人的个人意愿及福祉，对此结果没有遗憾。

堂本律师说：“但我必须说，即使是受害者的谅解，也无法正当化加害者的恶行。体制压迫下，也许我们必须为了自己的生活将就和退让，但错就是错，如果社会连这一点都认不清，才是真正无可救药。”

堂本光一放下报纸，望着窗外喝了一杯咖啡，然后叫来了秘书。

“下次例会，我要提案。”

秘书好脾气地点头：“您要提什么，我先写好稿子……”

“不用。”堂本光一打断他，“我会自己准备稿子，你替我跟委员长知会一声就行。”

“好的。”

堂本光一耍酷是耍完了，对于提案内容，虽然有点头绪，但也真是只有一点头绪而已。要办这事，恐怕还是得找堂本刚。

他又拿起《性平论坛》，堂本刚的访谈末尾写了几行小字，是他趁机做了一把免费广告，还罗列了乐队演出安排，其中一场就在次日晚上。他想让秘书帮自己定张票，犹豫片刻放下了电话，好脾气地打开搜索引擎，输入了堂本刚乐队的名字。

那网站简洁得像夜空般，他很快刷信用卡买到了一张票，然后从未去过livehouse的堂本委员，在工作时间堂而皇之地发起了呆。

穿什么呢？要不要给他带点什么？

不对，工作上的事我为什么不直接打电话？

人家开live，我谈工作不合适吧？

不谈工作？那我去干嘛？

堂本委员陷入了逻辑死循环。

 

最后他还是没谈工作。堂本刚在台上的样子，和在法庭区别太大。他看明白了，那网页应该不是夜空，而是宇宙，因为站在台上，连汗水都发光的人，简直像来自外太空。那里的气氛很自由，堂本刚身后摆了吉他和贝斯，但他最后却光着脚跑了去打鼓，台下的人吹起口哨，想尖叫的人就尖叫，想拍手的人就拍手，还有力气的就跟着节奏跳起来，没有力气的也忍不住晃着身子。

他是不是想要这样一个世界？一个不管你是谁，都能自由自在的世界。

livehouse提供酒水，live结束后观众也没离场，大家换了鸡尾酒，一堆堆聚在一起，兴高采烈地就着喇叭里继续播放的音乐，相谈甚欢。堂本刚从台上直接跳下来，一把将沾了汗水的头发撸到脑后，伸手抓了一杯酒，向堂本光一跑过来。

live的兴奋还没褪去，他显得很活泼，在响亮的音乐声中叫：“你怎么来了？”

堂本光一也跟着叫：“看到广告了！”

“看来在报纸打广告很有效！”大概是喊着说话太累，堂本刚向他又跨了一步，把手上的酒杯递过去，“喝一点吗？”

“我开车了。”堂本光一也向他倾着身子，终于不用吼着说话了，“不喝酒。”

“这是专门给我准备的茶。”堂本刚直接把杯子塞他手里，这个距离，堂本光一能看清他睫毛上的汗珠和眼角愉快的弧度，“我不怎么喝酒。”

油墨印刷还是不行，本人比报纸上好看太多了。堂本光一移开目光，接了那杯茶，咕嘟咕嘟全灌了。堂本刚觉得好玩：“这么渴？刚才叫得很大声吗？”

堂本光一没有正面回答：“曲子不错。”

“这是funk。”堂本刚显然很喜欢别人夸他的音乐，几乎又喊了起来，“funk是黑人音乐，我们的重点不是旋律不是和弦，是律动！”

他接着又问堂本光一：“所以你知道funk该怎么听吗？”

“怎么听？”

堂本刚又从路过的侍者手里抓了一个酒杯，和堂本光一已经空掉的杯子一碰，笑着喊：“爱怎么听！就怎么听！”

“……”堂本光一失笑，然后伸手去拦堂本刚手里的酒杯，“这可真的是酒！”

“偶尔喝一杯。”堂本刚径自喝了半杯，眉头皱了起来，叹口气，“但是的确不好喝啊！”

音响里终于换了首和缓的歌，人们也不再大吼大叫了。他们走到角落站着，堂本刚向前一步，抬起手向鼓手打招呼，堂本光一借着昏暗的灯光，头一次看清堂本刚的颈部。腺体的位置妥帖地贴着一张特制的抑制贴，接受过手术的Omega摆脱了发情，又靠这张抑制贴完全消去了信息素气味，平时的生活几乎和Beta无异。

堂本光一突然觉得不舒服。

为什么为了“和Beta一样”，他们需要做手术？

为什么Alpha好像天生就不用担心任何事？

于是他问了一个莫名其妙的问题：“Alpha能做信息素抑制手术吗？”

“……”堂本刚呛了一下，“啊？”

“如果Alpha管不住下半身，干脆信息素也抑制掉好了。”堂本光一越想越觉得有道理。

“这位委员，您是Omega扮的吗？”

“啊？”

堂本刚笑了笑，回答他的问题：“理论上可以吧，只是从没有Alpha想做。”

“……也是。”

“不过光一一直把信息素管理得很好？”

堂本光一点头：“在军队习惯了。”

“有机会真想闻闻光一的信息素，”堂本刚说，“是猫味儿吗？”

“……”

好端端的人，喝什么酒，喝完疯了吧。堂本光一面无表情地想。调戏Alpha，这很堂本刚。

“光一今天不打算跟我谈工作？”

堂本光一坦诚道：“的确有工作，但不今天谈。”

“那来跳个舞吧。”堂本刚指了指背后，不知什么时候，人们都成双成对地跟着音乐跳起了舞，舞技都不怎么样，似乎只是享受抱在一起晃悠的时间，“活动活动？”

堂本光一怀疑这个人是要用美男计，但是没有证据，并且有点期待，于是答应了。

他学着其他人的样子，松松揽着堂本刚的腰，堂本刚手放在他肩膀上，累了似的把下巴架在手背上，身上一半的力气好像都泄去了，另一半压在了堂本光一身上。

堂本光一跟他晃悠了一会儿，听见对方在他耳边说：“其实我有点不舒服。”

“案子？”

“嗯。”

堂本光一无声地叹了口气，抬手小心翼翼摸了摸他的头，以示安慰。

“下周我们开例会，我会提一个提案。”

堂本刚一下站直了，眼睛瞪大看着他：“时间这么短，我需要整理很多……”

“不要急。”堂本光一把他按回自己肩膀上，安抚地揉了两下后脑勺，这会儿他终于显出了一点Alpha天生的保护欲，“我只有一个提案，我会提出让你加入下次的立法会议。”

怀里的身子僵了僵，然后那人不确定地说：“能行吗？”

堂本律师看起来运筹帷幄，实则早已习惯了拿一手烂牌，逆着所有浪潮而行。

堂本光一很想说句“一定行，相信我”，但他长长出了口气，还是说了实话。

“谁知道呢。”

“……”

堂本光一以为对方消沉了，正想再说点什么安慰的话，颈侧却被轻轻碰了碰。这次换堂本光一僵住了。

堂本刚居然亲了他一口。

“闻到了，光一的味道。”堂本刚说，“不是猫味啊。”

当然不是，他的信息素是玫瑰花味，只是若隐若现的，有点冷情。好朋友长濑是这样评价的：闻了你那味儿，很难相信玫瑰象征爱情。

然后堂本刚又将他抱得紧了一些，胸膛与他相贴。他埋在堂本光一肩上，规律地呼吸着，像在细细欣赏一瓶香水。

“我可能……真的不该喝酒。”

堂本光一调整了一下呼吸，赞同道：“你醉了。”

他想把对方推开，堂本刚却小声说了句什么，让他愣住了。

“真的不记得我了吗？将军。”

 

TBC.


	3. 3

堂本光一大概以为我醉了。

堂本刚躺在堂本光一的床上这样想。堂本光一没有追问他那句没头没脑的话，只是把累得脱了力的人扶上自己的车，看他半眯着眼睛一声不吭，犹豫半天把他带回了家。进了那间干净的公寓，他被很好地安顿在床上。堂本光一站在床边踟蹰，最后扭了条毛巾给他擦脸，手法非常不熟练，堂本刚费了很大力气才忍住一把拍掉那只笨手的冲动。

等到把人脸都快擦破皮了，堂本光一终于消停了。他接了杯水放在床头，用不知指望谁能听见的音量说：“水，我放在这里了。”

卧室的灯光被调暗，剩下那一点光，像月亮的清晖。“咔”，门被人轻轻合上了。

人出去了。堂本刚睁开眼睛，一双眸子在黑暗中微微发光。他撑起身来，灌下那杯水，还是温热的。他发出一声劫后余生的长叹，窝回蓬松的被子里，想，过去可没有这样的条件。那时堂本光一只能把他安置在一张木板上，给他喝的是自己水壶里混着砂石的凉水，给他盖的是脏兮兮的外套。

臭倒是不臭。就算是那时候，堂本光一的外套也是一股性冷淡的玫瑰味。本来堂本光一没那么细心，放下他就要走，但发情的Omega本能地去抓他的手。堂本刚也是病急乱投医，战时哪里都乱，发情Omega就像待宰的羊。他想，好歹刽子手让我自己来选吧。

堂本光一却只是脱下硬邦邦的军装外套，盖在了发抖的Omega身上。他的声音因为连夜指挥而沙哑，他大概花了不少力气，才从战时的紧绷里扒拉出一点温柔，对堂本刚说：“你在这里休息，没有人会伤害你。”

堂本刚那时当然没有做过手术，年纪轻轻，更不会在发情期管理自己的信息素，狭小的木屋子里充斥着浓烈的青草气息。而堂本光一像完全免疫似的，向医务兵要了一支珍贵的抑制剂，打到堂本刚的身体里。针头是冰凉的，扎进肉里也会疼，但堂本光一的手很稳，打针也打出了轻拿轻放的感觉。

堂本刚慢慢恢复清明，这才听见外面的兵荒马乱。还在打仗啊。战场上Omega似乎派不上什么用场，他被抓，发情，千钧一发之际被救出来。他看清面前那个人的脸，额头上蹭了一块灰，嘴角干裂，头发看起来也很久没洗了，此刻一双眼睛盯着他，半晌问：“好点了吗？”

他点点头。堂本光一“嗯”了一声，毫无留恋地起身向外走，走到门口才回头嘱咐：“不要乱跑，外面都是Alpha。他们受过训练，但不是各个都能管好自己。”

堂本刚想说“好”，喉咙却不知被什么梗住。

“今晚应该能拿下这一区，我派人在居民里找找，看有没有Omega能替你检查一下身体。”堂本光一停顿了一下，“别误会，我只是觉得……你现在身体状态不好。”

堂本刚愣了愣，然后点点头。堂本光一于是利落地关门走了。

堂本光一不记得也是正常的。堂本刚想。自己也是后来从外套口袋里的证件上，瞥到一眼他的名字。他身体恢复，准备离开时，堂本光一已经带着部队去另一区了。他托士兵替他归还堂本光一的外套，从此再没有和堂本光一联系。

而对堂本光一来说，这不过是他在战时救过的许多人中的一个，Alpha还是Beta还是Omega无关紧要，发情也不过是“身体状态不好”。至于堂本刚日后如何明白，Omega并非天生该为人附庸，发情不是他们失去主体性的理由，又如何参与推广了信息素抑制技术，战后每天开几百个会的堂本光一，就更不会知道了。

堂本刚将被子拉上来一些，让鼻间充满那股淡淡的玫瑰香。

以前看着好冷淡好难追，现在好像……能追到？

堂本光一可不知道卧室里那个Omega怎么打了他一夜的主意。他一开始是辗转了一会儿，想堂本刚昨晚那话什么意思。他虽然偶尔也出去喝喝酒，和Omega调过几句无伤大雅的情，却一直没丢掉部队训练出来的自律，不乱搞、不留情，更没有标记过任何人。

怎么就“真的不记得我了吗将军”了？

不应当，我只是一只小猫咪……呸！什么小猫咪！被那个Omega洗脑了！

堂本光一乱想着，就这么在沙发上睡着了，再醒来的时候堂本刚已经走了，桌上留了张字条，字迹干净利落：

多谢收留。予人玫瑰，手有余香。

玫瑰味儿的堂本光一：请问《性平论坛》接受Alpha惨遭Omega调戏的匿名投稿吗？

 

秘书从来没见过堂本委员如此勤于公务，连续好几天准时打卡上班，到点还不走，导致他也不敢下班，十分痛苦。于是到了星期五，他终于忍不住去敲门。

“堂本委员，最近有很多公务吗？”他装作非常关心的样子，“需要我帮忙吗？”

堂本光一招招手叫他过来，指了指电脑：“你看看，发言稿这样可以吗？”

秘书好脾气地弯下身子，看那密密麻麻的屏幕。待到看完，他愣着，说不出话。

堂本光一问：“怎么样？”

秘书回过神来，露出个笑来。

“我觉得很好，委员。”

秘书的肯定并没能给堂本光一多大的自信，好在战时用惯了空城计，他强装镇定的功夫不容小觑。委员们围桌而坐，好几个看着都不太精神，把这当作无聊的一天，又一个无聊的例会。

委员长坐下，看人到齐了，提起了议程。几个委员按顺序讲了讲本周的提案，有下水道建设问题的，垃圾分类问题的，还有城市绿化问题的。堂本光一和往常一样只听懂了个大概，脑子里分了一根神经来回梳理自己的提案，直到委员长说：“这倒很稀奇，堂本委员有一个提案？”

堂本光一迎着几双打量的目光站起来，清了清嗓子，有力道：“是。”

“当今社会上，依第二性征可分为三种性别。”一旦开口，他也就感觉不到紧张了，“目前的决策团体，却基本全是Alpha。在制定及实施政策时，常无法很好地考虑到其他性别群体的需要。我建议组织其他性别的专业人士，参与各类会议，对决策层进行监督和建议。并且在以后，允许其他性别有能力的个体，加入立法修法，以期更好地为所有人群服务。”

这段话秘书替他改过，听起来很官腔，像是例会上该有的话，但也仅限于语言而已。这些内容，在座各位还是第一次听。

沉默中，一位女委员先发话了：“我们有一套建立好的流程，立法修法虽然由Alpha操刀，但都是经过公开投票通过的，我认为，‘没有考虑其他群体的需要’这话不太公平。”

边上的山羊胡委员跟着冷哼一声：“其他性别有能力的个体，什么能力，洗衣做饭吗？”

那女委员皱了眉头：“洗衣做饭也是社会分工中必不可少的一部分。”

戴眼镜的委员说：“正如村田小姐所言，现在的社会分工是基于我们的生理构造，合理发展而成的。Omega更擅长照顾人，但Alpha力量更强，也往往更善于理性思考，所以我们才设立了现在这样的结构，这并不是为了压迫，而是最大限度地发挥各个性别的长处。”

白发苍苍的老委员笑了一声，柔和道：“可我觉得我家Omega，做饭还没我好吃呢。”

年纪最轻的松崎曾经在堂本光一手下做事，他趁这个空隙，语气轻快道：“战争已经结束了，我觉得我们不该再把‘力量更强’当成标准。我分管教育，可以很负责任地告诉大家，现在在各个科目，三种性征学生的平均成绩都没有显著差别。所以所谓‘更善于理性思考’，恐怕也只是我们的刻板印象而已。”

堂本光一长出一口气，从年轻人轻松的笑容里得到一点鼓舞，原封不动地复述起堂本刚的话。

那是两天前，堂本刚写给他的邮件。邮件里说，他很感谢堂本光一愿意为他们发声，他考虑了光一可能遭遇的反驳，想为他补充一些意见。

“我承认，从生理上，各个性别间的确有差异。从生物角度来说，Omega负责生育，自然地也承担了更多家庭工作，由于力量较Alpha弱，在战争和资源匮乏时期，很少有参与社会活动的机会。

这样的情况在资源富足，且体力劳动不再是唯一参与方式的现在，依然没有得到改变。这种社会体制，虽然从生理特征而来，却已反过来绑住了我们。我们在已经建立好的体制下，丧失了改变的勇气和行动力。“

堂本光一原封不动地复述完，又补上了自己过去偷师来的几句：“至于村田委员说的，立法修法都经投票通过这一点，我想，我们的社会正义，应该要超过‘少数服从多数’了。当你给他们的选择是‘糟糕’和‘更糟糕’时，难道还能理直气壮地说，是你们自己选了‘糟糕’吗？”

女委员突然说：“桑岛委员，你刚才称呼我是‘村田小姐’吧？”

戴眼镜的桑岛愣了愣，“嗯”了一声。

“在这里，我不是村田小姐。”那女Alpha说，“我是村田委员。”

松崎再开口时声音沉稳了许多：“曾经男女之间也有权力不平等的问题，我说的是‘力量’的‘力’。即使是女Alpha，我们九个常务委员，也只有村田委员一位女性。”

村田深吸一口气：“最初加入委员会时，久保田委员也曾建议我，女人还是留在家里做饭吧。”

山羊胡久保田扭过头去，没有吭声。

堂本光一依旧站着，他不知自己说得够不够多，不知局势够不够可喜，也不知能不能不辜负堂本刚的期望。但他的指尖微微发麻，脊柱像是被人用力一拍，猛然挺直了一般，一股热流从心脏流向四肢。战后他很久没有这样的感觉了。

当你为别人而战时，力量像是源源不断的，而压力和痛苦，往往会不知所踪。

委员长打破了局面，他说：“那么我们来投票吧。今天共有八人到场，如果平局，就由我来决定。”

委员长一语成谶，最终结果真是四比四平手。堂本光一看着委员长，实在看不穿这个人在想什么。只是最初正是他，派自己去息事宁人，如今堂本光一叛变对方，恐怕委员长心情也不大好。

“我想，目前我们公务繁忙，加上立法会议还有一段日子，这个提案不如就暂且……”

 

堂本刚接到电话，堂本光一说晚上要请他吃饭。对面听起来情绪不高，堂本刚想，大概是提案没能通过，这人失落了，于是轻声细语答应了，跟对方约了个气氛轻松的餐厅。

也许堂本光一还不习惯，但他早习惯了。所有的努力，总要付出一百分，才有可能收获一分，他能做的，只是把那九十九分存起来，然后继续满怀希望。

这次他到得很早。堂本光一来的时候，看起来情绪倒很平静。他们点了一瓶红酒，堂本光一说：“你可别再喝多了。”

堂本刚看了他一眼，意有所指地说：“我没那么容易喝多。”

堂本光一却好像没接收到信息，嘴角带着笑意低头看菜单，从前菜点到了甜点，要了一份草莓蛋糕。

“喜欢吃草莓？”堂本刚问。

“Alpha不能喜欢吃草莓吗？”

天呐，怕不是打击太大，真的疯了。

堂本刚柔声道：“我没这么说，只是问问。”

堂本光一笑笑，合上菜单，侍者走后，向他举起红酒杯。他们沉默地碰杯，各自喝了一口红酒，然后堂本光一才问：“很关心我？”

猫不开心，得哄，于是堂本刚说：“朋友之间，关心是应该的。”

“上次你问，我是不是真的不记得你了……”

堂本刚一颗心提到了嗓子眼，听到堂本光一接着说：“我是真的觉得，我过去认识你。可我想不起来。”

“嗯。”

“能告诉我吗？”

堂本光一眼神真挚，让人很难说出拒绝的话，尤其今天，堂本刚打定了主意要对他好一点。他艰难地咽了口唾沫，几乎要将心里的秘密宣之于口。这事情在他心里压得太久，太重，以至于话到嘴边，却找不到字句。

堂本光一却以为他是不愿意，于是神秘道：“我用一个好消息跟你换。”

“……什么好消息？”

“我的提案，”堂本光一掩饰不住的得意，“通过了。”

早些时候，委员长话说到一半，突然被打断了。一个高大的男人推开门走进来，头发有些凌乱，胡子也像是好几天没刮了。

“抱歉抱歉，昨天风太大，轮渡停了，我被困在岛上了。”他打量一圈众人，看到黑板上的投票结果，说，“这是在投票？谁的提案？”

堂本光一：“我的。”

“光一的啊！”他一屁股坐在堂本光一边上空着的椅子上，“那我同意！”

“……”村田委员克制道，“长濑委员，您刚来，恐怕不了解内容。”

“我了解啊。”长濑智也理所当然道，“光一跟我说过。”

堂本光一并没有，但堂本光一不说。

“五比四，那就通过了吧？”长濑智也抓起堂本光一桌上的纸，给自己扇了扇风，“还是说委员长，你要动用一票否决权吗？”

委员长铁青着脸，僵硬地摇了摇头，说：“既然如此，那就通过了。组建其他团体参与建议的事，就交给……”

“别找我，我管农业的。”长濑智也第一个拒绝。

“我也没打算找你。”委员长没好气地说，“就由松崎负责吧，村田，你负责做性别相关问题的支援。”

松崎应了，向堂本光一眨眨眼，长濑也在桌下拍了拍他，自以为用的力气不大，实则堂本光一差点骂人。

但堂本光一今天原谅他了。散会后，他慢慢跟在长濑后面走出会议室，刚才的兴奋渐渐退去，头脑一片空白，只剩下一个念头。

“一起喝一杯吗？”长濑问。

“不，”堂本光一摇摇头，“我约人了。”

 

堂本刚愣住了，他瞪了堂本光一老半天，一时分不出神为提案通过高兴，只觉得自己被骗得好惨。

“刚？”堂本光一以为他高兴傻了，又叫他一声，兴高采烈地补充，“松崎委员接下来会组织专家会，我给了他你的联系方式，他人不错，如果有什么问题，你可以再告诉我……”

“那不能告诉你了。”堂本刚身子往后一仰，像被抽空了力气一样靠坐在椅子上。

“为什么？”

堂本刚没答话，机械地吃起了面前的沙拉。堂本光一非常委屈，但也没有办法。吃到主菜，他已经把这件事忘了，转而谈起了今天的过程，又讲起了他和长濑的故事。

堂本刚边听边笑，时不时也停下来思考一下那些委员的话，最后说：“虽然任重道远，起码还能抱有希望。”

然后他们又碰杯，在奏着古典小提琴曲的餐厅里，吃起了草莓蛋糕。

TBC.


	4. 4

专家会的事情应该进展得很顺利，因为堂本光一整整一周，都没接到堂本刚任何联系。早上上班在大厅里遇见松崎，堂本光一就问候了一句。

松崎立刻简洁回报：“还算顺利。”

堂本光一眉毛一挑，重复道：“还算？”

“啊，一点小问题。”松崎看来有点不好意思，好像这点小事不该劳动堂本光一担心，“有几位不相信委员会，不想加入，刚先生预备和我一同上门拜访……”

堂本光一按了电梯，随口道：“你最近不是在忙学生减负的事情吗？”

松崎跟上去，挺直身子表决心：“请堂本委员放心，我一定合理安排时间，确保工作按时完……”

堂本光一咳嗽了一声，沉声说：“教育，是国家的未来。你还是专心办你的案子，这个事情毕竟是我提的，我不出点力也不合适，就交给我和刚先生处理。”

“叮”。电梯到了。

堂本光一快步迈进刚开门的电梯，连按了好几下关门键，雄赳赳气昂昂待要开口的年轻人被关在了门外。他只听见堂本委员非常造作的惊慌失措声：“哎呀这个电梯门怎么自己关上了反正这个事情交给我你不用管了……”

今天星期一，来上班的人都一脸的生无可恋，站在电梯口的松崎却突醒悟了。

这么回事啊。委员早说嘛。我很会做的。

 

于是堂本刚就接到了堂本委员的电话，那头一本正经地说，松崎委员为教育问题殚精竭虑，年纪轻轻，却已经累得长了白发，为了体谅他的辛苦，堂本光一将替他和堂本刚一起拜访几位不愿配合的专家。

堂本刚说：“好。”

堂本光一倒愣了一下，大概是自己也没想到这番假话能取信于人。堂本刚却很平静，跟他说了好几个时间段，问：“光一哪个时间有空？”

“星期五早上要开会，其他时间都可以。”

堂本刚轻轻“嗯”了一声，问他：“那我能占用星期二下午和星期三晚上吗？”

“好。”堂本光一很快答应了，“有两个人？”

“就一个，我们星期二去他办公室堵人。”堂本刚说，“星期三晚上……”

堂本刚蹲下身子，向趴在路边花坛上的小猫伸手。橘色的小猫瞪着两只眼睛，警惕地一缩。堂本刚也不动作，手停在半空，指尖轻轻擦过小猫的绒毛。小猫观察他片刻，低下了头，他便去揉猫的后颈。

电话那头堂本光一没等到下文：“星期三晚上怎么？”

小家伙被揉了几下，受用地弯下脖子，向他手心拱，堂本刚触到它温热的皮肤，轻轻摸它的脊背。

他怕吓着小猫，几个字说得很轻，却很清楚。

“想跟你吃饭。”

 

堂本光一悟了。过去的事情，想不起来又如何，他不肯说又如何？从白卷开始他尚且不怕，本来就有个十分二十分的，岂不更好？

星期二，堂本光一准时出现在堂本刚事务所楼下，他今天穿了一身深蓝色西装，比平时看起来活泼不少。堂本刚刚坐进车里，堂本光一就迫不及待地要开口。

“打住。”堂本刚说，“工作时间。”

“……”

这恋爱还没谈上呢就不让谈了。说好的十分二十分呢？我看现在是负分。

堂本光一委委屈屈闭了嘴，老老实实当起了司机。

说是去办公室堵人，堂本刚还是周到地预约过了。他们走到前台，问起那位先生，前台小姐说，抱歉，他今天临时有事，出去了。

堂本刚说：“那刚才进电梯那位一定是他的双胞胎弟弟了？”

“……”女孩子脸一红，“我帮您问问。”

她用内线拨了个电话，然后对他们说：“请进，繁田先生在会议室等您。”

往会议室的路上，堂本光一感叹：“你观察真仔细，进电梯都能看到。”

堂本刚嘴角得意地一扬，小声说：“没看到，骗她的。”

被骗的前台小姐不知怎样，繁田先生的情绪显然是不太好。他是个服装设计师，进会议室的时候，手腕上捆了个布包，上面扎了几根针。男人身材纤细，穿一件黑T恤，下身是紧身的皮裤，见到他们，连句客套都没有，眼风一甩：“什么事，我很忙。”

堂本光一看过资料，这人是好几次Omega社会运动的领袖，有过不少震撼A心的发言，比如“现在的Alpha还不如m&m巧克力硬”，或是“相机都举不动吗这位Alpha，您身上还有什么是能举起来的？”。经过那番刺激，堂本光一觉得，男人这态度已经很客气了。

堂本刚好脾气地说：“上次是我给您打的电话，说起委员会的事情，这次……”

“你是说那个发情Omega看了都要干枯的委员会？”

堂本光一：……？

堂本刚却不受影响，接着把自己的话说完：“这次这位委员，特意和我一起来拜访您。”

堂本光一：……行。

繁田瞥了他一眼，“哼”了一声：“现在的委员还真是年轻。”

堂本刚笑了笑：“我们坐下聊？”

出乎意料，繁田在他们对面坐了下来，虽然依旧翘着腿，一脸不耐烦，但也没再进行A身攻击。堂本刚说：“电话里跟您提过，政策制定委员会认识到他们性别过于单一，观点可能狭隘，想要邀请一些Beta和Omega，一起参与讨论……”

刚熄火的机关枪又止不住了：“指望Alpha听人话，还不如指望Alpha会下崽。”

“您参与了许多Omega运动，我们非常希望邀请您，在未来可能发生双方冲突时，帮忙调和矛盾……”

繁田这次没再对着空气骂人，而是向前凑了凑，盯着堂本刚：“你是Omega吗？”

堂本刚顿了顿，说：“是的。”

“你知道你刚才那番话意味着什么吗？”繁田眯起眼睛，“双方发生冲突时，调和矛盾？为什么Omega要和Alpha发生冲突，坐在那那个傻A不明白，难道你也不明白？”

堂本刚说：“我明白。”

“那你让我去调和？”繁田提高了声音，“我不仅不可能去调和，还要制造冲突。你知道吗，这社会就像一台机器，委员会那群老东西没有感情，每天只会给齿轮浇润滑油，我们做的事情就是让他们知道，有些零部件坏了，他们该修。”

“您的比喻很好。”

“现在你让我去替他们做修理工？做梦！”

繁田将手上的布包一扯，摔在桌子上。堂本光一本能地抬起一只手护住堂本刚，那布包却并没有弹性，落在桌上，甚至没有声音。

繁田嗤笑：“这就是Alpha。在布包这样无伤大雅的小事上做足了样子，在真正的伤害面前明哲保身。装模作样说要保护你，实际上是要把你压住，让你站不起来，他们就能决定一切的秩序。”

今天全世界第一冤枉的堂本光一终于开口了：“繁田先生，你这话不对。”

“噢？委员有何高见？”

“如果我们真要决定一切的秩序，就不必来这里自讨没趣。”

繁田冷笑：“你们不过是解决不了问题，想把制造问题的人收为己用。”

“为什么你不能对Alpha抱有一点信任呢？”

繁田低下了头，半晌，又抬起来，毫不退缩地直视堂本光一的眼睛：“因为没有猎物会信任自己的捕猎者。”

会议室里安静了下来。堂本刚开口了，他的声音依旧很平静：“繁田先生，你知道去年Omega运动中有多少人身亡吗？”

堂本光一诧异地看向他，他从没听说过这件事。堂本刚却没有理他，依旧看着沉默的设计师：“这个数字，你应该比我清楚吧？”

他没有等繁田再说话：“有人也许以为这是勇敢，在我看来，这是愚蠢。你在反抗什么？你想要什么？他们是为了什么在流血？好，今天我把Alpha全都踢下台，让Omega当权，你能做什么？”

“组建一个发情Alpha看了都要软掉的委员会，给属于你的机器浇润滑油吗？如果吵吵嚷嚷打打杀杀就能得到正义，那我们律师每天打什么官司，改成打架好了。你要发声，我双手赞成，现在麦克风传到你手里，你为什么不接？”

繁田沉默片刻，问堂本刚：“你为什么会相信Alpha？”

堂本刚说：“因为我认识一个人，在无伤大雅的小事上谁也争不过，但危险来临的时候从不退缩。”

“你是在劝我为了你的情人，去给Alpha当修理工？”

“我是劝你为了所有人，做一台更好用的机器。”

 

离开之前，繁田和堂本刚握了手，他不知对堂本刚说了句什么，惹得堂本刚脸一板，摇摇头拒绝回答。男人没有和他绝不肯信任的Alpha握手，堂本光一却叫住他，严肃地说：“你那个针，不要乱丢，真的扎到人怎么办？”

“……”繁田低头看了看手腕，扭过头对堂本刚说，“你命真好。”

“谢谢。”

堂本光一：？

他们走出大楼，天还没黑。堂本光一的车停在路边，安静地等待着他停住脚步的主人。

堂本光一说：“我觉得我都没帮上忙。”

“你帮大忙了。”

“嗯？”

堂本刚看着他，半天没说话。刚才临走前，繁田说，这个Alpha真厉害，这么半天，他硬是没闻出堂本光一的信息素，问他到底是什么味道。堂本刚拒绝回答。繁田接着说，没想到堂本光一全程都没有拿信息素压他，他愿意看在这位帅哥的份上，试试加入这个专家组。

堂本刚立马面色铁青。

“晚上有空吗？”

“有。怎么？”

“吃饭。”

看堂本刚朝车走过去，堂本光一赶紧掏出钥匙，打开了车锁，然后两步追上去，问：“不是明天吃吗？”

“两天都吃不行？”

“行。”那可太行了。他们一同坐上车，堂本光一问，“想去哪吃？”

“去我家。”

“……”

“不行？”

堂本光一：？不应当，我只是……

堂本刚看他愣住的样子，清了清嗓子，憋住笑，板着脸说：“会做饭吗？”

“土豆牛肉那种还是会的，只要酱油甜酒砂糖等比调味就行了。”堂本光一老实地交底，“然后意大利面还是会煮的，电饭锅也会用，寿喜烧也行？不过甜点不会做，我……“

堂本刚终于笑了：“我又不是在招厨子。”

堂本光一撇撇嘴，把导航仪塞给堂本刚，叫他输入地址，自己发动了车子。他们开出街道，太阳已成了黄色，很大，停在晚霞上。

堂本刚把导航仪架好，终点是一家糕点店。

堂本光一疑惑地看向他，堂本刚就冲他笑，半边脸映着天空，显得发红。

“先买草莓蛋糕。”

TBC.


	5. 5

呀，蛋糕没放冰箱。

卧室里没开灯，堂本光一说完这话，感觉到躺边上的人身子一颤一颤，显然是在笑他。他不懂，这有什么好笑的，继续担忧：“会不会坏了啊？”

“不会吧。”

“蛋糕店的人说两小时内要放冰箱呢。”

“我们搞了那么久？”

堂本光一这天聊不下去了，他从床上下来往外走，去抢救他的草莓蛋糕。路上他拉上了裤子拉链，扣上扣子，再把皮带系好。衬衫扣子只松了上面几颗，他走到餐桌边时，已经扣好了。

他打开装蛋糕的纸盒子，弯下身子侧着头去看，那块草莓蛋糕看起来有点疲乏了，奶油挤的几朵花像要坍塌。堂本光一小心地把它拉出来，听到堂本刚靠近的脚步声，扭过头征求他的意见：“我能先吃蛋糕再做饭吗？”

 

没做成饭得怪堂本刚，这一点他自己也没法反驳。他带着堂本光一进了屋，玄关的鱼缸咕噜噜冒着泡，几条古代鱼慢悠悠游着，对主人带回来的客人毫无兴趣。

客人倒是恰恰相反，堂本光一两手拘谨地背在身后，转着眼珠打量这个家。内饰选得很细致，各种花色都有，还有加上散落各处的小摆件，大概是主人东一个西一个，看上了合心意的就给买回来的。

“外套，”堂本刚向他伸手，“我帮你挂起来。”

他老实地脱了递过去，走进去把蛋糕放在饭桌上，扭头看着半开放的厨房琢磨从何下手。

“冰箱里有什么？”

堂本刚没答话，他转过头，刚想再问一次，就被人抓着胳膊一口亲在了嘴上。

堂本刚一双眼睛直溜溜看着他，退开了一点儿，呼吸却仍扑在他脸上。堂本光一两条胳膊都被他抓实了，却也没想着要跑，半天垂下点目光，停在堂本刚微微分开的嘴唇上。

“……今天你没喝酒呀。”他愣愣地说。

堂本刚也挺过分，依旧不答他的话，向他又靠近了一点，他们身高相仿，这下子胸脯顶上了胸脯，呼吸碰上了呼吸，眨个眼睛都差点要碰上睫毛。堂本光一就听见堂本刚说：“……闻到了。”

堂本光一自己也闻到了。下午一点也没露出来的玫瑰味儿，这会儿飘得满屋子都是。一向自制力极佳的堂本光一不太好意思，但也分不出神再去控制了。受了他信息素的刺激，堂本刚就是没喝酒也要醉了。Omega松开他的胳膊，两只手抬起来扯他的领口，朝自己一拉，又像那天跳舞一样，把头凑到了他的肩膀上。和那天不同的是，堂本光一这会儿像个不懂控制的毛头小子，信息素毫无遮拦地外溢着，堂本刚两手紧紧搂住他的脖子，鼻尖贴在他颈侧，身子已经软了大半。

信息素抑制技术太发达，即使这时候，他也闻不到一点堂本刚的味道。他本能地伸出手揽住对方的腰，好让人在自己怀里站稳，开了口才发现自己声音喑哑：“我……嘶！”

堂本刚咬了他一口。上下两排牙齿调情似的，隔着他脖子上脆弱的皮肤一合，留下个无关痛痒的牙印。堂本光一终于觉得这么着不行，孤A寡O的，他这么收不住信息素刻意勾引不是个事儿，他想把人拉开，却被抱得更紧，脖子上又挨一口，这一下咬得比刚才结实多了。

“我帮你。”

帮什么？

堂本光一的话没来得及问出口，堂本刚的手已经贴到了那个部位。堂本光一和摄影机都举不动的A不一样，更不是m&m巧克力，让Omega抱着占了半天便宜，身体也做了诚实的反应。

没等他回答，堂本刚已经扯着他的领口，把人往里拖了。战时让人闻风丧胆的堂本将军则毫无反抗之力，晕乎乎地被人一把推进了卧室，始作俑者把门关上，堂本光一向后退了两步，想趁自己还有点理智，整理一下情况。没想到小腿却撞上了床，一屁股坐在了床边。这下可省了Omega的力气，堂本刚过去，双膝跪在他身体两侧，坐在他身上，给了他一个货真价实的吻。

唇舌相交时，堂本光一的理智只留下一句遗言：还好下午刷牙了。

 

他们只是用手解决了一下，纸巾一擦，了无痕迹。只是过于缠绵的亲吻多持续了一会儿，堂本刚还扯了他几颗扣子，给他的锁骨留了点印记。堂本光一毕竟大将之风，还是能冷静地探讨先吃蛋糕还是先做饭的问题。

“你吃蛋糕。”堂本刚走到他边上，不知怎么想的，拿小拇指去勾他的，还晃了两下，“我做饭。”

什么大将之风，堂本光一认输了，我现在是非常之疯。

堂本刚捧走了他的草莓蛋糕，安置在放点心的瓷盘上，又拿了一个光泽明亮的小叉子，一同给他。于是堂本光一拉开椅子坐在餐桌旁，一边吃甜甜的草莓蛋糕，一边看堂本刚做饭。

刚才来的路上，堂本光一想，堂本刚不是个普通Omega，何况Omega本来就不一定爱做饭，那干脆他来做居家型Alpha，好在单身多年，厨艺不差。他越想越觉得有道理，自己和堂本刚简直是绝配。

现在看堂本刚做饭，他又悟了：我和他就他妈的是绝配，和做不做饭没关系。

堂本刚做了两盘意大利面，放在漂亮的盘子里，和他面对面安静地吃。家里没有餐厅的背景乐，也没有邻桌的谈笑声，当他们不说话，就只有餐具碰撞的声音。

“光一。”

“嗯？”

“军队会训练你们控制自己的信息素，会教你们不受Omega信息素影响吗？”

“会的，”堂本光一咽下食物，回答他，“毕竟打仗的时候什么都得妨。”

堂本刚目光灼灼：“你那时候见过发情的Omega吗？”

“当然。”他们在城里疏散居民的时候可没少见。

“会影响你吗？”

他斟酌了一下，说：“……大部分时候不会。”

“那就是有过？”

堂本光一犹豫了一下，还是诚实地点了头：“有过。”

堂本刚不说话了，把叉子插到意大利面里，卷了好几圈。堂本光一也低头吃饭，不声不响地把茄子拨到一边，去挑底下的面。

孤A寡O，还刚从床上下来，一顿饭居然吃出这种冷淡劲儿。

 

堂本光一第二天照常去上班，办公室的气氛却和以前不一样。他到的时间不早，很多人却不在位置上，还有几个秘书在走廊上急匆匆地跑。他拉住一个，问：“出什么事了？”

“有Alpha抗议！”那秘书说，“委员长已经亲自去了。”

堂本光一面色一变，刚才那点恍惚跑了个精光，扭头快步往自己办公室走，果不其然，他的秘书正站在门口等他。

“长话短说。”他打开门，进去坐下，打开电脑看公报。

“报纸报道了专家组的事，Alpha群体抗议，目前估计有几百人，早上只是在主干道上静坐，委员长和久保田委员亲自赶过去了，然后……”

堂本光一严厉道：“然后什么？”

“然后起了一些冲突，双方僵持不下，委员长说要调派治安组。”

派治安组，那就是要武力镇压了。

堂本光一点开一个现场视频，是一个领头的Alpha在和久保田委员对话。久保田委员被人推搡着，高声说：“时代变了，我们Alpha的治理也过时了，应该让Omega教教我们怎么做！”

那Alpha气得瞪大了眼，伸手指着久保田的鼻子喊道：“轮不到他们教我们怎么做，他们是生多了孩子，真以为自己在带孩子吗？！”

久保田双手举在胸前，做出无辜的样子：“这是委员会的决定，请大家理解，请大家接受。”

几个保镖上去推开了凑得太近的Alpha，前排的人叫起来：“这就是你们狗屁Omega管理的新作风吗！要把我们Alpha通通踩在脚下吗！”

“你们搞什么性别平等法，我们可没说过什么，现在是要Omega爬到我们头上去吗？”

后面是些不堪入耳的骂声。堂本光一关上电脑，迅速做出了决定：“叫治安组车过去，没我指令，不许下车。”

“可委员长……”

“告诉他们是我说的。”堂本光一沉声道，“然后给我备一辆车，马上。”

“委员长叫您坐镇……”

“坐镇？”堂本光一冷笑一声，“连他都专程去现场找打了，这儿还有什么要管的。快去。”

秘书不再犹豫，转头去按他的意思办了。战后堂本光一没有了配枪，也不再穿军服，习惯了穿着西装开着法拉利，开百无聊赖的会。认识堂本刚以后，他又开始觉得，这个位置是有意义的。他久违地对一些事产生了迫切感，发现了问题，也看到了希望。他要维护自己这重燃的热情，更不希望堂本刚努力争取的东西被破坏。

堂本光一到现场的时候，委员长和久保田委员都一声不吭。委员长铁青着脸，久保田依旧是一脸的轻蔑。刚才冲在最前面的几个Alpha已经被保镖拉到一边了，后头的一大群人如箭在弦上，一群不知道哪里来的人，信息素也不知道收，全混在一起，一股让人作呕的味道。

也不怕恶心着自己。堂本光一迈步过去，站到双方中间，对着那群臭烘烘的Alpha说：“我是堂本光一，组建专家会的事情是我提的，有什么可以跟我说。”

“你作为一个Alpha，让Omega管着你，不觉得丢人吗？”

堂本光一冷哼一声，看着他：“你们这儿最会好好说话的就是你了吗？”

“什……”

“没法好好说话就把嘴闭上。”他说，“换个会说人话的行吗？”

Alpha向来经不起同性的挑衅，那人涨红了脸，作势要打他。堂本光一让开半步，抓住他的胳膊一扭，在他的嗷嗷惨叫中说：“我好几年没打过架了，但比起你们战斗力还是强一些的。要靠武力就免了吧。”

有几个人大概是认出了他，有些忌惮，不敢上前。后面有人怀疑：“他一个人能打赢我们这么多？”但也就嘴上说说。

“我不想打架，和平来之不易，我比各位都清楚这个道理。”堂本光一又偷一句堂本刚的台词，“要是吵吵嚷嚷打打杀杀就能解决问题，法院也别打官司了，打架好了。”

委员长上前来严厉道：“我不是让你坐镇吗？”

“没听说，不知道。”

“治安组已经在路上了，你……”

“我让他们在车里待命了，没我的指令，谁也不会来。”堂本光一转过身去，毫无波澜地对委员长说，“他们过去都是我手下的士兵。”

言下之意，我不发令，你休想叫来。

“你想干什么？”

“现在局势已经很不好了，如果爆发武力冲突，有Alpha受伤，只会引起更大的反对声浪。委员会不是讲求听取各方意见吗？比起让治安组来暴力镇压，和平对话更能解决问题。”

久保田委员也走上前来：“我们已经试过对话了……”

“久保田委员，您书读得不少，连‘对话’和‘挑衅’都分不清楚吗？”

“……”

堂本光一正在感叹自己打嘴仗功力大增，听到后面的Alpha群一阵骚乱。

“Omega！是那个Omega！”

“就是那个律师！”

堂本光一神色一凛，转过头看见堂本刚穿了套黑衣服，正往这边走。这里全是Alpha，信息素乌烟瘴气，堂本光一吓得都得意不起来了，急急忙忙想去拦他。

但堂本刚总是比他快一步，他站在那群Alpha面前，神色如常：“各位有什么问题，可以跟我说。”

“你算什么东……”嗤之以鼻的Alpha话没说完，就被堂本光一一把推开了。

“你先回去。”他对堂本刚说。

“对嘛，Omega就该乖乖躲在后头，等你的Alpha给你解决问题。”

“不行。”堂本刚说。

“我会解决的，相信我。”

“现在走，就是应了他们说的话。”堂本刚看着他的眼睛，毫不动摇，“光一，你才是，相信我。”

 

那群Alpha的确是乌合之众，后面的都是被拉来凑数的，前面几个除了嘴上不积德，也没有别的本事。几句反对的话，力度还不如全国第一直A癌久保田委员。堂本刚丝毫不受他们张牙舞爪的信息素影响，一句能顶他们十句。更别提后来繁田被堂本刚的同事抓来，一路骂骂咧咧。Alpha还没来得及口出不逊，他已经捂着鼻子现场原创无数金句，骂到连堂本光一都开始怀疑A生。

拉来凑数的没想到会闹这么大，三三两两都跑了，前面的吵架吵不过，打架打不过，讲理讲不过，也觉得好没意思。一场闹剧快要收场，他们都松了口气。堂本光一挥挥手，对那群人说：“有什么问题可以向委员会提质询，不要再这样闹事，这次就不追究了，都走吧。”

繁田第一个跑了，嚷嚷着：“空气清新剂，我需要空气清新剂！”

堂本刚转过头来：“你看，我说相信我吧。”

“你倒厉害，把他给叫过来了。”

堂本刚笑容一僵，当时他看了新闻，急急忙忙给繁田打电话。对面一开始兴致缺缺，后来听说堂本光一去了，态度大变：“帅哥也在？我马上到。”

堂本光一，一个无意识且不依靠信息素的大型Omega收割机。

他板起脸，刚准备毫不讲道理地教育堂本光一好好约束自己，就看到堂本光一急切地伸出手，向他跨步。而他后颈一凉，毫无防备，紧接着闻到了连自己都鲜少记起的青草气味。

是他的信息素。

堂本光一一拳打在那个想暗算的Alpha脸上，铁青着脸让安保把他带走。他看了一眼掉在地上的抑制贴，脱下外套，罩在汇聚了全场Alpha眼光的堂本刚头上，把人拉进自己怀里。

“没事，我在。”

堂本光一这才闻到那阵浓烈的青草香，脸色一变，整个人都僵住了。

……原来是他。

TBC.


	6. 6

没人敢靠近堂本委员的办公室，那Alpha正阴沉着脸守在门口，信息素夹着侵略性，把任何生物拦在了方圆五米以外。屋子里，刚才被掀掉抑制贴的Omega，由被堂本光一派人匆匆叫回的繁田照顾着。他手术做了好几年，不太习惯面对自己的信息素，特制的抑制贴没那么容易找到替换，繁田只好给他贴了一张药店刚买的普通抑制贴应急。

“你这味道……”繁田坐在他对面嘀咕，“我觉得下一秒就有鹿要来顶我的屁股。”

堂本刚提了提嘴角，他感觉好多了，临时买来的抑制贴虽然没那么强的效果，但好歹让味道没那么冲了。

“没那么大味儿了就赶紧去医院，这地方全是Alpha，跟个垃圾堆似的。”繁田说。

堂本刚摇了摇头：“不去医院了。”

“你做过手术，一下丢了抑制贴，信息素很可能会紊乱。要不了多久你可能就要发情了，你应该很久没用过抑制剂了吧？那东西打进去可不会太好过，你……”不耐烦上着生理课的Omega突然顿住了，半天叹了口气，“这你应该比我还清楚吧？”

“嗯，我都知道。”

“……好吧，你挺行。”繁田站起身来往外走，“我帅哥这就要没了。”

“不是你帅哥。”

“啊？”

堂本刚靠在沙发上，对他露出个天使般的微笑：“我说，那不是，你的，帅哥。”

 

繁田叫堂本光一进去的时候，脊背上那股凉劲儿还没散去。被叫的倒是浑然不觉，只问：“他好点儿了吗？”

“反正味儿不是很大了，你应该没问题。”他随便应付了一下，躲瘟疫似的走了。怪就怪他不姓堂本吧，实在在此找不到立足之地，告辞。

堂本光一开门进去，堂本刚依然靠在沙发上没动，看见他，笑了笑：“吓着你了？”

堂本光一没答话，妥帖地合上门，上了锁，走过去坐在堂本刚身边。他伸出发凉的双手，抓过堂本刚一只手来，握在掌间，热度传递，两人之间的体温差也似乎很快消失了。

“我没事。”堂本刚说，“就是要你忍一会儿这个味道，抱歉啦。”

“嗯。”

堂本刚看着堂本光一有点低落的样子，鼻间却把他越发浓郁的玫瑰香闻得清清楚楚。他有点没办法，轻轻挠了挠对方掌心：“光一？”

“你问过我，在战场上有没有遇到过发情的Omega。”堂本光一终于开口了，“我说有。”

堂本刚观察着他的神色，小心答：“……嗯。”

“就一次，我被诱导发情了。”

堂本刚仿佛猜到他要说什么，身子一僵，半天才发出一声：“嗯？”

“今天闻到你的味道，”堂本光一抬起头，一双黑眸盯着他，“我想起来了。”

“……就是你。”

 

虽然在堂本刚的记忆里，堂本光一看起来沉着冷静，那一战实际打得一点也不轻松。敌军终于撤退时，堂本光一已经三天没合眼了，炮弹轰得他有些耳鸣，头晕脑胀。他走回指挥中心，想看看难民情况，那时的副官松崎抓住他，小声说了句什么，他甚至都听不太清。

“你说什么？”

“我说！”松崎只好凑过去大声说，“您的信息素！溢出来了！”

“……”堂本光一用力吸了吸，却只感受到战场上恶劣的空气，他叹了口气，“帮我拿个抑制剂来。”

Alpha信息素抑制剂是军用的，虽然他们大部分时候都能控制好自己的信息素，但极度疲劳时依然可能力不从心。军队经不起情欲的损耗，为了维持冷静的判断力，准备了这种特质的药剂。只是……

“您还是去休息吧！”松崎喊道，“抑制剂的副作用很强，您会很不舒服的！”

“现在哪有时间休息。”堂本光一摆了摆手，“快去。”

抑制剂的确能够抑制信息素，但同时会大大削弱其他感官，简直像一种麻醉剂。堂本光一推完一针，像眼睛上结了水雾，看什么都朦胧一片，耳边的声音也越发模糊。好处大概是背上几处旧伤，也没那么疼了。他抬起胳膊，让松崎拉他起来：“去看看他们的关押处。”

他们就是在那里遇到了堂本刚，那时他身上的衣服都湿透了，整个人被发情热折磨得头脑不清。一群Alpha的靠近，让他极度不安，甚至不接受别人的搀扶，紧紧抓着一根已被炸断的木栅栏，站在那里摇摇欲坠。

堂本光一被松崎拉着停下脚步，他像半个瞎子似的问：“怎么了？”

“有个发情的Omega……”松崎无声地叹了口气，“现在大家都累了，信息素可能吓着他了。”

“……”堂本光一只犹豫了一下，就松开抓着松崎胳膊的手，脱下了自己的外套，“你情况还可以吗？”

松崎严格自我审查了一下，回答：“我觉得一般。”

“把这个外套给他罩上，我的衣服，味道应该不会太大。”他把衣服递给松崎，“然后把人领到我这来，能做到吗？”

“可您……”

堂本刚已经快站不住了，信息素味道散得四处都是，束手无策的Alpha们也渐渐焦躁起来。堂本光一一皱眉头：“快去！”

松崎硬着头皮跑了过去，边跑边喊：“都走开！去干点别的！”

他们的将军悠然地站在那不动，背着手，眉头一如既往地轻蹙着，看起来很不好招惹，士兵们看了都匆匆去帮助其他伤员，生怕停久了要被将军骂。

殊不知将军只是耳不聪目不明，站在原地没法动而已。

松崎憋着气，把衣服套在Omega身上，问：“能走吗？”

Omega看了他一眼，似乎是意识到自己没别的选择，咬着嘴唇点了点头。松崎就跟在他几步之后，指着他走向了堂本光一。

堂本光一打了抑制剂，加上强到不合理的自控能力，身上的Alpha气味是最淡的。Omega走到他跟前，也放松了一些警惕，而他的四肢也像脱力似的，快要支撑不住身体。

堂本光一像是意识到了，本能地伸出手来，揽住他的肩膀，把人稳稳固定在怀里，然后说：“松崎，找个安全的地方。”

之后的情况和堂本刚记得的差不多。堂本光一揽着堂本刚，而松崎抓着堂本光一的胳膊，把他们带到一个废弃的木屋，堂本刚在里面的木板床上躺下，而堂本光一冷静地吩咐松崎去找Omega用抑制剂。

“您……”松崎欲言又止。

堂本光一说：“我没事。”

他不是第一次打这抑制剂，不至于因为视力下降就惊慌失措。他借着一点模糊的视力，走回床边，把自己的外套又给堂本刚盖好，甚至拿腰间的水壶，艰难地喂他喝了一口。

“你在这里休息，没有人会伤害你。”

松崎回来送抑制剂的时候，面色不大好，他把针剂递过去，说：“将军，我不太舒服，他的味道太重了，我……”

“这里交给我。”堂本光一干脆地说，“你去找城里的Omega医护人员来看看他。”

这次松崎连欲言又止的功夫都没花，逃也似的走了。好在抑制剂是肌肉注射，堂本光一摸到Omega的手臂，熟练地将一针抑制剂推入他的大臂。

“好点了吗？”

Omega没说话，或是说了，他没听见。他一双眼睛紧紧盯着对方脸的方向，感觉对方的头动了动，大概是点了点头。堂本光一背上已经全是冷汗，他用力掐了自己一把，站起身来往外走，走到门口又想起来，屏住呼吸停下：“不要乱跑，外面都是Alpha。他们受过训练，但不是各个都能管好自己。”

他当然依然不知道Omega有没有回应。他想到对方的处境，对于把他一个人扔下实在于心不忍，于是又转身安慰了两句。但这对他实在已是极限了，于是他话说完，便也逃走了。

 

堂本光一对愣愣听着的堂本刚说：“那抑制剂削弱了感官，松崎说你那时味道很重，但我闻着倒还好。”

还挺清新的，是很干净的青草香味。

“但信息素毕竟是化学成分，进了鼻腔也是客观事实……”堂本光一掩饰地笑了一下，“用完抑制剂，对Omega信息素会更敏感，所以我那时候，不是不想陪你，只是……”

他说不下去了。

堂本刚却问：“硬了？”

……堂本光一好委屈，那他能怎么办，那种情况下，不硬不是阿尔法。

好在堂本刚还有点良心，没再来几句“撸了？”“射了？”，他只是沉默了一会儿，然后整个人靠了过来，倚在堂本光一身上。堂本光一侧了侧身子，好让他靠得更舒服点。

“太好了。”

对于曾经诱导堂本光一发情的素未谋面的Omega，堂本刚不知进行了多少无聊的想象。

他侧过头，一口咬在堂本光一肩上，磨着牙恨恨道：“你都不知道昨晚那盘意大利面有多酸。”

 

堂本光一虽然爱开跑车，爱看赛车，在驾驶上却是绝对的模范司机，一张罚单都没吃过。

但今天他却压着限速，几乎要在路上飙车。

刚才堂本刚靠着他，呼吸越来越急促。堂本光一手心里握着的皮肤，温度越来越高，被抑制贴压制的青草气息也又一次清晰起来。

堂本光一不太懂Omega的身体，但也意识到了情况，有些惊异地看向堂本刚。

“你……”

“嗯。”堂本刚眯着眼睛，往他怀里钻，简洁地说，“是。”

是什么是啊？

堂本光一额头上都要冒汗了：“我去给你找针抑制剂，然后带你去医……”

“我不要抑制剂。”

“……”

他们无声对峙了片刻。堂本光一沉默地揽住了他的肩膀，就像当年他们初遇时一样：“走。”

堂本刚愣了愣，以为堂本光一执意要带他去医院。

“不要在这里。”

堂本光一隔着抑制贴亲了一口他的腺体，感觉怀里的人身子一抖，又凑到他耳边，绅士地征求他的意见。

“你家还是我家？”

TBC.


	7. 7

在他的家乡，很多人喜欢点线香。有人认为，无论是线香还是香薰，都是为Beta而存在的，对于Alpha和Omega来说，从别处寻找气味是件怪事。但堂本刚很喜欢，他会细细挑选线香，和店里老板你来我往地品头论足：这个太呛了，那个太甜了。老板开玩笑似的问他：“你们Omega还要点香吗？”

“为什么不点，”堂本刚说，“又不是人人都喜欢自己的味道。”

他倒不是讨厌自己的味道，那股青草味来自他佛寺林立的家乡，本该是他出门在外的慰藉。他抗拒的并不是气味本身，而是它作为“Omega信息素”的存在。这背后的身体构造，给了他发情期，让他失去对情欲的控制，在力量更大的Alpha面前也失去身体的主动权。

有人会问一块香喷喷的面包，想不想被吃吗？他们甚至觉得，你这么诱人，就是叫我去吃。

但现在他终于有点明白了。他胳膊架在车门上，托着头看驾驶座上的堂本光一。密闭的车里空间不大，他们的信息素气味早混在了一起，但他却能从中准确地剥离出对方的味道。他想，原来过去是还没开的玫瑰花苞啊，现在好像是到了季节，要开了。

堂本光一拐进自家车库的时候终于忍无可忍：“你别看了……”

堂本刚眼睛一弯，道：“那你别那么香。”

花那么香，就是要你凑近去闻，这一点放在什么性别身上都一样。堂本刚被一双炽热的手拉进电梯，在狭小的铁盒子里和他对视，等待楼层到达的那声“叮”，又看堂本光一掏出钥匙开门，在迈步进去前，终于想明白了。

情欲并不可耻，重要的只是你把自己的情欲，交到谁的手里。

于是他把自己交给堂本光一。进门，他攀上Alpha的肩膀，扬起头吻他。对方将他稳稳当当接住，信息素温柔地包裹他。鼻腔里是玫瑰花香，唇间交换津液，耳旁是满足的喟叹，他睁开眼，去找五感里剩下的那一个，堂本光一合着眼睛，睫毛颤着，像停在这朵玫瑰花上的蝴蝶。

堂本刚彻底湿了。但他没开口要，他伸出手，隔着裤子摸堂本光一硬起来的性器，卷起舌尖舔弄对方的唇舌。堂本光一毫不躲避，胯部顶向他，手伸进他的上衣，一节一节地抚过他的脊柱。

信息素骗不了人，堂本光一冷清的房子闻起来像个下雨的玫瑰花圃，玫瑰花盛开在雨中抖动，潮湿的青草地闻起来像原始的欲望。堂本光一退开一点，想提议到床上去，唇瓣依然轻启的Omega却扑上去，用牙齿磨着他的侧颈。Alpha防卫的本能让堂本光一面色一沉，他揽住堂本刚的腰，将人拽到了卧室里。

堂本刚向后一仰，将自己埋进了Alpha的床褥里，堂本光一脱去衣物压上去，拉开堂本刚的领口，沿着圆润的肩线啃咬。他似乎决心慢慢来，连裤子都还挂在腰上。堂本刚却不想再等了。

“进来。”

 

堂本光一进入他身体的时候，堂本刚头一次觉得，发情期真是件好事。他的身体已全然准备好了接纳对方的性器，后穴分泌的体液让进入毫无障碍，堂本光一抓着他的膝窝，撑开他的身体。

他有些不适应，半眯着眼睛，本能地扬起脖子，背部拱起，他们结合的位置贴得更紧了，堂本光一掐住他的腰，缓缓动作起来。雨势渐大，雨滴重重砸在掐着嫩尖儿的绿草上，那玫瑰花受了滋润，开得更肆无忌惮了，落了满院子芳香。

一滴汗渗出额头，淌过皱起的眉头与紧紧合上的眼睑，快要没入轻颤的发根时，被一个轻柔的吻抹去。他身后的液体越来越多，肉体的撞击声像拍打水面，响得分明。堂本光一的吻和他的动作不同，他安静又耐心，汗水与泪水全被他用舌掠走，每一寸皮肤都被他的嘴唇摩挲。堂本刚终于忍不住叫起来，他在喘息与呻吟的间隙伸出手，絮絮叫他的名字：“光一……抱……”

堂本光一双手环着他的背，将他上半身拉离床单，直起身子来，让堂本刚落在身上。性器埋得更深，他向上一顶，又去堵堂本刚一下破碎的喘息。他言听计从，胸膛全然向Omega打开，两只手臂紧紧环抱着他，将落在眼前粉色的乳尖含入口中吸吮，用牙齿不急不缓地研磨。堂本刚的性器翘着，顶在他的小腹上，主人颤抖着伸手，上下抚慰。过多的液体从后穴流出，沿着堂本光一精壮的大腿淌下，将灰色的床单染成斑驳的黑。堂本刚空出一只手来，揪住堂本光一后脑的头发，他感觉自己像溺水的鱼，溺死于自己的生命之源。

堂本光一依旧安静。他的呼吸很快，喘息声让堂本刚头发都发直，但他似乎是紧咬牙关，决心不发出一点声音。堂本刚射在了他的小腹上，他低下头，伸手沾了一点白浊，放到舌尖，然后仰起头来说：“好腥。”

他的比喻竟然这样应验。堂本刚没来由地恐慌，他的身体依旧发烫，久未发情的身体，被一个强壮的Alpha侵占后，不仅没有得到安抚，情欲反而越烧越旺。他一眯眼睛，将堂本光一推倒，跪坐在他身上，用自己被操得湿软粘腻的后穴将他拆吞入腹。堂本光一还没射，伸出手去想要抱他，被他一把拍开，愣了一下。堂本刚却坚决不让他碰，他找到自己最舒服的一点，用身下那人坚挺的性器撞击，然后抚过被含得发红，挺立的乳尖，无暇顾及黏在额角的头发，扬起头全然服从于自己的欲望。

在溺死前，他切切汲取。

堂本光一终于射了。温热的液体注入他体内，又卷挟着他的体液流出，堂本刚眯着眼睛想，那味道一定很好。雨后的玫瑰园，如果有调香师取花瓣，采青草入香，不知会加点什么？

他弯下腰去，下身提起一些，让堂本光一的一半离开了他的身体。堂本光一已张开了嘴，刚好接过他湿漉漉的吻，鼻尖也蹭上了他的一层薄汗。

“光一。”

“我在。”

他抚过堂本光一紧实的腹肌，含着他的耳垂说说：“我的手指上有茧。”

“嗯。”

“弹琴弹出来的。”

堂本光一用手指为他梳理头发，抹去他鬓边的汗珠，应：“嗯。”

“我不是那种……”堂本刚的吻逡巡至他的侧颈，埋在他颈窝，声音被被褥吸去了大半，“软软甜甜的Omega。”

“……”

堂本刚愣了愣，像是自己都被自己说的话惊着。堂本光一想叫他，一个音节还未出口，堂本刚却已经狠狠咬在了他的脖子上。他忍不住嘶了一声，克制住自己抵抗的本能，咬着牙：“……宝贝，你就算这样咬我，也标记不了我……”

“那你为什么不标记我？”堂本刚松了嘴，双手压在堂本光一的肩上，撑起身子来，一双眼睛直直盯着他，“为什么要克制？”

堂本光一没说话，他直视着堂本刚眼中沾染的乖戾，联想起战时饿了几天见到食物的人。他张开手，哄道：“过来。”

堂本刚丝毫不为所动。

他又说了一遍：“过来。”

他换了命令的语气。在战场上，没有人听到他这样说话还能不服从。

堂本刚也动摇了，他的睫毛颤了两下，手上也不再有那么大的力气。但他依旧没动，寸步不让地望着他，殷殷又戚戚。堂本光一叹了口气，像拿他没办法，下一秒却精准抓住他两只手腕，猛地一翻身，他们在床上滚了半圈，上下位置交换，堂本光一将他的两只手死死按在头上。

“光……”

堂本刚的声音消失了。堂本光一一口咬住了他的腺体，他的瞳孔惶然地放大，整个灵魂像抛弃了他的身体，全部汇集到那一点，由堂本光一全数夺走。然后一个更平和满足的灵魂取代了它，带着馥郁的香气延伸开来，四肢感受到温度，耽于安逸地松弛下来。

堂本光一闻到了。像可乐加冰，薯条撒盐，蛋糕尖上放了一颗草莓，玻璃罩里的玫瑰被移居到了花圃，他平时暗暗涌动的信息素跳动起来。他没头没尾地想，我如果是蜜蜂，也选这一枝玫瑰。

给他加冰撒盐的Omega软着身子，刚才那股拧劲儿早不见了影子，一双大眼睛泛着水光，依恋地看着他。堂本光一于是给他一个蜻蜓点水的吻，然后拉着他起身，让他跪在床上，不顾堂本刚的小声惊呼，将他压向墙壁，用重新硬起来的性器重重操进他的身体。

“啊……”太深了，堂本刚被顶得眼角发红，无处可躲，脸贴在冰凉的墙壁上，“光……嗯……啊……”

堂本光一舔舐着自己Omega的腺体，伸手去替他抚慰慢慢立起的性器。刚才堂本刚骑在他身上，相当于告诉他所有考题的答案。他找准对方的敏感点，让每一个动作都激起堂本刚的呻吟，他的后面早已不能更湿了，前面被揉搓把玩，也渗出了液体。

“舒服吗？”

“……唔。”堂本刚带上了哭腔，“慢……太深了……唔……”

“还不够深。”堂本光一找到那个入口，撞进了Omega的生殖腔，引得堂本刚拉长脖子，吃痛似的叫，“是不是要射在这里面，你才满意，嗯？”

堂本刚急促地调整着呼吸，似乎正承受莫大的痛苦，但他的身子却毫无抵抗，微微向前倾着，让对方更好地进入。堂本光一搂着他，被紧致的后穴夹得忍不住闷声低哼。他凑到堂本刚耳边，刻意要他听到自己的声音。堂本刚如他所愿地更紧了，整个身子绷得像拉满的弓，或调好的琴弦，邀请他来弹奏。

堂本光一用虎口蹭过Omega的马眼，哑着嗓子说：“这是枪茧。”

“……”

“你知道枪茧怎么来吗？”他与他耳鬓厮磨，低声倾吐，“是几百几千次的射击，扣动扳机，用皮肤承受子弹射出的后坐力，然后染着火药和硝烟，一点一点磨出来的茧。”

堂本刚“唔”了一声，也不知是被操得还是在答话。但堂本光一不在乎，他又一次对着生殖腔狠狠顶进去，在对方要崩溃般的呻吟里加快了动作。

“我打过仗，流过血，杀过人，不懂轻拿轻放。”堂本光一语气温柔，如在倾诉爱语，“我想装一个温柔体贴的Alpha给你，是不是弄巧成拙？”

“……”

“你知道吗……我也会失控。”

堂本刚的身子僵了僵，有一瞬间，堂本光一甚至以为他在恐惧。可他很快艰难地扭过脸，找到堂本光一的嘴唇，颤抖着舌尖舔过。

他被操得头脑发晕，嘴角却还带着逗弄的笑：“被自己的猫挠几下……是养猫的乐趣。”

堂本光一无声叹气，笑着吻他。后来他在他体内成结，把筋疲力尽的Omega抱到怀里揉。堂本刚累坏了，困得睁不开眼。他只好把人抱到浴室清理干净，又带到客房，放进干净的被褥里，揽着哄道：“睡吧。”

堂本刚：“这房没别人睡过吧？”

“有朋友睡过，但都洗干净了……”

“以后只想睡有你味道的。”刚被标记完的堂本刚黏糊糊说，“……嗯，你真好闻。”

堂本光一任由他抓着自己的衣服，甜蜜又无奈地搂着此刻特别粘人的Omega：“你明天要干嘛？”

“乐队练团……”堂本刚都快睡着了，半闭着眼睛皱了皱眉头，“暂时不想跟你分开。”

“那我陪你。”

“嗯……”堂本刚满意了，进入梦乡前还霸道地嘱咐，“你以后就是我的认领的Alpha了，知道吗？”

“……嗯。”

“我拥有了你的味道，就是拥有了你，知道吗？”

“嗯。”像每一个刚做完爱的男人，堂本光一什么都答应，他又像每一个刚恋爱的男人，问，“那你呢？”

堂本刚心想，我是真的很爱他，才会愿意困成这样还跟他说话。他睁开眼，说：“还差一句话，我就是你的了。”

“什么话呀？”

“自己想吧。”

“……”

怀里的人闭上眼睛，呼吸逐渐平缓，揪着他衣服的手也渐渐放松力道。堂本光一凑过去一点，让他们交融的气味充斥自己，也合上了眼睛。

所有那些战争时的痛苦，和战争后的茫然，都被这气味抚慰了，而他似乎也终于能从每一次呼吸里，感受到血液的流动和心跳的脉搏，他们诉说的，正是堂本刚要的那句话。

“……爱你。”

TBC.


	8. 8

近来基地盛传，堂本委员被男朋友踹了。这种事情传得特别快，不知消息从何而来，但没多久大家都知道他被踹了，除了堂本光一本人。

基地Omega们纷纷喜上眉梢，毕竟堂本委员在谈恋爱以后，笑容多了，脾气好了，偶尔释放的信息素也越来越宜人。“有没有味道接近堂本委员的香水？”一贴在基地论坛上十分火爆，大家探讨了各大品牌各种香水，最终都惋惜道“要是能让他标记一下就好了”。听闻他被踹了，大家无可避免地有点开心。

堂本光一对论坛没兴趣，对别人都等他被踹更是毫不知情。专家组建好以后，他常常要在做些调停工作，并且忙着草拟要专家组参与立法修法会议的草案。各大媒体都很关心专家组的事，堂本光一还意外地接到了《性平论坛》的访谈邀约，他本来不大喜欢接受采访，但想到这算是和堂本刚的情侣款，就板着张脸答应了。

繁田听说这事，跑来他办公室说：“他们还要一个专家组的人吧？刚最近忙着乐队的事情，我可以勉为其难跟你去。”

堂本光一礼貌一笑：“那么勉强的话就算了…..”

“哎呀！不勉强！不勉强！”繁田举手投降，“真是鼠肚A肠……”

繁田来基地来得勤快，很快和大家打成一片，最近的爱好就是在久保田委员耳边念经，对直A癌的治疗已经取得初步成效。每次委员会开会，繁田一发言，久保田就安静得像不存在，有一次甚至报以掌声，令在场众人深受震撼。

堂本光一平时也懒得逗他，只是堂本刚最近都在外地开live，他有点无聊。以前一个人过日子也不觉得，现在家里少了个人，总觉得味道不对，气氛也冷清了，上班情绪难免也变差了。他当然不知道，就这点变化，让大家已经为他书写了许多“堂本委员为何被踹”的小故事。

 

秘书敲了堂本光一的门，见里面那位笑得满面春风，不禁打了个寒颤：“委员，这是今天刚出刊的《性平论坛》……”

堂本光一走过来接了，还跟他道谢，把秘书吓得几乎站不稳。

“委员，冒昧请问，今天有什么好事吗？”

“啊，没什么。”堂本光一低头翻那本杂志，却压不住喜上眉梢，“只是刚要回来了。”

好的，很好，我就不该问。

秘书带着礼貌的微笑替他合上了门。

堂本光一坐回椅子上，翻看自己的访谈。他不太擅长这些，多亏繁田对这些事情相当了解，只是如果说堂本刚是笑里藏刀不卑不亢，繁田就是图穷匕见火力全开，搞得采访的记者时时擦汗。

“这是什么问题？会不会侵犯Alpha权益？我们还跪在地上没起来呢，你还担心起身会掀翻了踩着你的人？小姐，你身上的圣光让我以为下一秒你就要去马厩里生出一个耶稣。”

堂本光一：“……喂。”

“我们要的是平权，并不是Omega的霸权。”繁田叹了口气，指着堂本光一尽量心平气和地说，“你看，我们委员会里还有堂本委员这样的优质Alpha把关，大家何必担心呢？何况，我很喜欢堂本委员……咳，这样的Alpha，我们一定会积极合作的。”

记者很聪明，此后繁田一旦开始A身攻击，就巧妙地将话题转到堂本光一身上，采访倒是流畅多了，很快顺利结束。刊出来的内容也很好，简单梳理了他们进行中的提案，也营造出了各个性别共同合作的和谐氛围。

“真正的改变需要时间，”在访谈最后，堂本光一说，“我们投入十分，也许只能实现一分，但世事如此，我们已经开始，就不会放弃。”

杂志上还登了他的照片，这一下子他成了许多人的梦中情A。但堂本委员无暇得知这些，因为他办公室的门突然被推开了，走进来的却不是秘书，而是背上还扛着贝斯的堂本刚。

他惊喜地要站起身：“怎么到了？不是下午的车……唔！”

Omega放下贝斯，一把把他推回椅子上，跪坐在他身上吻他。堂本刚大概是赶过来的，气都没喘晕，鼻尖上还湿漉漉带着汗，舌头伸出来缠他，直把堂本光一也搅得蒸腾出一点水汽。

他轻轻吻男朋友的嘴角，替他擦了擦汗，问：“怎么了？”

“吃醋呢。”

“……”堂本光一被可爱得没有办法，伸手抱了他，“有什么醋可吃呀。”

堂本刚下巴搁到他肩上，歪着头咬他的耳垂：“和人家一起采访那么开心吗？”

“啊？”堂本光一愣了愣，反应过来笑了，“哦，然后你就心急火燎赶回来，怕我被人拐走了？”

堂本刚直起身子看了他一会儿，嘴角一提，伸手去解起了他的扣子：“谁拐得走你？”

“……”

“你走一个我看看？”

“……我没。”

堂本光一的衬衫扣子被解了大半，Omega的手伸进去抚过他的肌肉线条，他倒吸口气，抓着对方手腕：“这是在办公室……”

“我跟秘书说暂时别来打扰。”堂本刚反过来抓住了他的手腕，带着摸到了自己后颈上，凑过去舔了舔堂本光一欲言又止的唇，“我快到发情期了……你干不干？”

不干不是阿尔法。堂本光一眼睛一眯，揭下对方的抑制贴，向着那熟悉的气味吻过去。

堂本刚的外套落在地上，里面是一件松垮的背心，可怜巴巴挂在他的手肘上，露出肩膀和胸膛来。堂本光一把它又扯开一些，张嘴去衔爱人的乳尖，堂本刚纵容地搂着他，低头吻他的头发。堂本光一依旧在他的办公椅上，堂本刚在他身上起伏，交合的地方响着湿淋淋的水声。

堂本刚从不克制他的欲望，过去抵触的情欲，有堂本光一以后全变成了情趣。到了发情期，他就由着家里充满他的信息素，缠着被他勾得头昏脑热的Alpha做爱。而如果不在发情期，他会更有耐心地与堂本光一交换欲望。

他一边找准自己喜欢的位置，在堂本光一身上动作，一边轻喘着低头找堂本光一的唇。他吻住他，伸出舌头舔舐他，然后心满意足地让对方舔舐。与爱人唇齿相交的感觉太好，舌尖的碰撞总是能轻易地传到心上，于是他们都没有在意嘴角流下的津液，只专心接吻。堂本刚放缓了动作，手揪着他的衬衣，细碎的呻吟被闷在二人之间，让堂本光一满足地咽下。

“你真的……”堂本刚被堂本光一向上一顶，呼吸一窒，“……好棒。”

堂本光一礼尚往来：“谢谢，你也是。”

他们搂在一起，天气还不那么热，堂本光一却后悔没开空调，他们汗涔涔地贴在一起，一寸也不舍得分开地承受着燥热。堂本刚很喜欢这个姿势，湿得像在发情，他像丢了冲浪板的冲浪者，只能把重力交给浮力，由着波浪带他起起落落。

堂本光一吻他，小声征求他意见：“没有套，让我出来射？”

“唔……”他皱了眉头，对这提议很不满意似的，“射进去。”

堂本光一被他夹了一下，几乎立刻要不做人，他咬着牙哄：“在这没法清理，我怕你……”

“回家就清，这么一会儿没事。”堂本刚反过来哄他，握上自己翘起的性器，吻忧心忡忡的Alpha，“好了……我和你一起……”

事后堂本刚从他身上下来，弯下腰来舔去从自己后穴流到堂本光一大腿上那点精液，像个肥水不流外人田的地主。堂本光一眼睛都被他舔红了，他才笑着抽桌上的纸巾清理残局。

“堂本委员，赏光一起吃午饭？”

 

堂本光一下午还要坐班，他们就吃的基地食堂。来来往往的人看见他们，知道堂本委员原来还没被踹，情绪各异不一而足。堂本刚倒是浑不在意，他吃着盘子里的咖喱，认真提议：“食堂该引入甜点。”

现在只想吃自己Omega的堂本光一心不在焉，食不下咽，“嗯”了一声。

堂本刚注意到，咽下一口咖喱，一双大眼睛向上瞟了瞟他，立刻带上了愉悦的弯度：“怎么不好好吃饭嘛？”

“……”堂本光一打从心底觉得堂本刚就是天生克他的，“你今天又发的什么疯？”

“我想你了啊。你不喜欢？”

“……没有。”堂本光一无声叹气，低头也吃起咖喱，“所以你吃什么醋了？”

“太多人喜欢你。”堂本刚简短地说。

“是吗？”堂本光一毫无感觉，他砸巴咂巴，自己反而不痛快了，“我觉得是很多人喜欢你。”

堂本刚笑了：“我又不喜欢他们。”

“我也是。”

堂本刚点点头，叹口气，然后说：“繁田是个好人，我很理解他。说实话我有时想，如果不是几年前遇见的人不是你，也许我也会走上一个极端……”

堂本光一不喜欢那个假设，他说：“都过去了。”

“我知道，”堂本刚把咖喱和饭混在一起，“只是你不知道，你这样的Alpha有多大的吸引力。”

“……”堂本光一正考虑说什么，却瞥见堂本刚身后正一起吃饭的两个人，“你看你背后。”

堂本刚转过身去，看见繁田熟悉的背影，以及对面笑得相当殷勤的久保田委员。

“……”他僵硬地转回来，僵硬地说，“啊。”

 

堂本刚现在不怎么打官司了，他说比他高明的律师多了去，世道要是好，他只想好好做个乐队男。

“搞音乐多开心啊。”他说，“跟人吵架太累。”

堂本光一也慢慢找回点生活的乐趣。战争吞噬的东西太多了，更可怕的是在战争结束后，那些东西也很难物归原处。就像忙碌过后突然放了假，反倒不知生活该从何而起了。

“我去一下会场，过两天是最终场了，这个场子我还没用过，先看看。”堂本刚拿了他的车钥匙，“可能要到比较晚，等我接你？”

“我叫车送我回去吧。”堂本光一把目光从对方侧颈的吻痕上移开，问，“晚上想吃什么？我做。”

“哇。”堂本刚的笑意蔓延到眼底，“光一又要拿锅喂我了。”

“……你明明也说那样很方便。”

“家里盘子挺贵的，你用一用呢？”

“……行。”

“今天我洗碗就是了。”堂本刚把贝斯放到后座，拉开驾驶座车门，趴在上面看着他，“想吃海鲜茄子意大利面。”

“……”

堂本刚笑得肩膀发颤，凑过来给他一个温存的吻。

“你想吃什么就吃什么。”他说，“我给你带草莓蛋糕。”

 

于是堂本光一知恩图报，一到下班时间立刻消失，连一丝信息素都没有留下。他回到家，围上围裙，在最近领养的宠物狗疑惑的神情中研究如何制作松饼。

“呜哇，放这么多糖……能不能行，这不是很健康。这煎多久比较好……”

他正对着一堆食材嘟嘟囔囔，手机响了，是堂本刚。他按了免提：“喂？”

“光一？”那边的人可能在走路，喘气声有点急，“到家了吗？”

“嗯，我在做……”

“抱歉，不能给你买草莓蛋糕了。”

“……啊，没关系。”堂本光一听出对方声音不对，擦干净手抓起了手机，“怎么了？”

电话那头的人说了句什么，堂本光一脱下围裙，抓起另一台车的钥匙，一阵风似的掠出了门。

 

堂本刚发情了。

可能是日子的确到了，也可能是刚才要堂本光一射在里面造成的影响，总之他和乐队成员在台上聊了几句，就感觉到了熟悉的情热。后颈上的抑制贴暂时控制住了他，于是他冷静地送走了其他人，自己跑回休息室，给堂本光一打了个电话，便窝进了沙发。

他觉得渴，伸手想去拿桌上的水，却提不起力气。身体里所有能量仿佛都用来发热了，他扯开衣服，伸手去摸硬起来的性器。后穴被堂本光一的东西填着，现在更是湿漉漉了。堂本刚咬着下唇，将手指探进去，感觉到那里的软肉立刻收紧，包裹了上来。

……不够。他闭上眼睛，又伸进一根手指，想抚慰躁动的情欲，但巨大的缺失感无法填补，他越是想要平静，体内的火就烧得越旺。最后他干脆放弃抵抗，红着眼睛蜷起了身子，将入夏天，他却觉得有些发抖，休息室的灯到了时间自动断电，整个房间黑下来，他只能听见自己的心跳声。

这感觉太过熟悉。他回想起被俘的那一次，他也是被关在一片黑暗里，外面吵吵闹闹，还有数不清的Alpha气息交错在一起。那时他的太阳穴跳得像是头要裂开，情潮让他毫无力气，连缩在角落躲避Alpha的气息，都因违背本能而无比艰难。不知过了多久，门开了，一群Alpha走向他，那一刻他以为他完了，被强行标记强行占有，此后或痛苦不堪或将就过活的一生跑马灯似的浮现，他的灵魂飘在半空，用悲悯的眼神看向被情欲控制的身体。他痛恨这身体，进而痛恨自己，所有的痛苦都因为来源于自己而加倍。

他想站起来，却不知往哪里跑。然后有人给他披了一件外套，给他指了指堂本光一。他就抱着不知从何而来的信任，把自己交到那个没什么味道的Alpha手里，让那人的臂膀将他安顿在床上，他以为要袭来的悲惨故事，通通被按了终止。

“刚？”

有人温柔地拂去他额头的汗，和谐熟悉的Alpha信息素包裹住他，让他的四肢终于慢慢舒展开来。他抬起头，借着放在桌上的手电筒看清了堂本光一的脸，那人有点担忧地看着他，眉头轻轻皱着，没有一点笑容。

他想抱抱堂本光一，刚动了动手，就被接过去搂在了怀里。堂本光一低头，吻他的额头：“我来了，别怕。”

他当然想要堂本光一，但自己Alpha的味道很好地安抚了他的神经，以至于他从肉体上分出神去，琢磨起了灵魂的事情。

他没头没尾地叫：“将军。”

堂本光一愣了愣，然后安抚地拍他的后背，想起了自己那句台词。

“你在这里休息，没有人会伤害你。”

发情期的人也许脑细胞特别活跃，堂本刚的脑海里又开始跑马灯，只这次是他们带着一只吉娃娃，互相嫌烦又谁也离不开谁地走过一辈子。

他的脊背终于又有了力量，他直起身子吻堂本光一干燥的双唇，将那里舔得柔软湿润。

“这次就不要叫人找抑制剂了吧……”他说，“快点……早点做完，我给你买草莓蛋糕。”

 

END.


End file.
